


A Day of Hell For The Devil

by Taffycat64



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Light and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffycat64/pseuds/Taffycat64
Summary: Just a one part quick snippet of what a day in the life of a Decker/Star home might look like...with an emphasis on Trixie.





	A Day of Hell For The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the not too distant future of A Night of Hell at Lux. But it is independent of the story.

A Day of Hell For The Devil

As he stood at the kitchen counter, Lucifer shuddered at what he was hearing. He closed his eyes and silently begged for it not to be true. When he opened them, she was still there in front of him, smiling. “Why me?” he asked.

“You said I could spend it on anything I wanted,” Trixie pointed out. 

“Yes, but I didn’t mean…” he began to counter.

“You said anything,” she reiterated. 

“Look, I’ll rent out the whole damn thing and let you invite the entire school, if I don’t have to be there.” He was getting desperate. 

“But I want you there.” She pouted. “You promised!” She turned as she heard her mom come home. “Mommy, I’ve decided what I want to do with my swear jar money – DISNEYLAND! And Lucifer is taking us! Me, Renata, Bobby, Carly, and Susan!”

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing. The smile couldn’t be helped. “That’s terrific! Is your homework done?” She asked.

She scowled, “I still have math to do.”

“Better get on it then,” she answered and waited for her daughter to get her books and stuff and head off to the coffee table to work on her math problems. She snitched a carrot that Lucifer had just peeled to snack on. As she watched him prepare the vegetables for dinner, she poured herself a glass of wine and continued to observe. Who knew that Lucifer Morningstar liked to cook? He was pretty decent at it too. Steaks, fresh sautéed veggies and hot rolls appeared to be on the menu tonight. “Where’s Sam?” 

“Upstairs, Maria is giving him a bath,” he grumpily replied. Today had not been a good day. Children were a cruel joke played upon them by vengeful parents, or in his case, his dad to be more specific. 

“Isn’t it a bit early for his bath?” she asked as she sipped her wine. Usually bath time was right before bed, it helped him to relax and get to sleep faster. Maria had been a compromise and a godsend. A housekeeper/babysitter. She hated to admit it but life was easier when you had money, or at least when the father did.

“He needed one.” He groused and then spun around to confront her. “What the hell are you feeding him anyways?”

She chuckled, “nailed yeah again?”

“You should see my dry cleaning bill.” He poured himself a second glass of wine. “Why? Why do I have to be there too? Surely you or Dan want to take her to Disneyland? One of those disgusting ‘family’ outing things.”

“You’re family too,” she countered. Oh, she knew this was going to go on for some time, the grousing and grumbling, but in the end Lucifer would cave. He never denied Trixie anything. Something she was keenly aware of. Hence the pony and new stable to go with it that they now had on their property. There were rumblings of a second pony to keep the first one company but she’d nipped that in the bud for now. Their neighbor Betty had suggested a goat for companionship but Lucifer for some reason wouldn’t hear of it. She’d rather not know exactly why he was so adamant about the goats but she had her suspicions.

“Mmmm,” he grumbled as he sipped wine and finished dicing the carrots. “I don’t like kids. Disgusting little creatures with sticky hands and runny noses. Always wanting to take your hand so they can spread their grimy germs.”

“You like Trixie,” she pointed out. 

“That’s different. She’s mine. It’s all the other ones I detest.” He continued with the veggies, he’d moved onto some zucchini, and noticed that Chloe didn’t correct him. She just had that funny little grin she got whenever they were discussing the children. “What?”

Chloe shook her head. While Lucifer never tried to be “Dad” to Trixie, he was her Lucifer, and their bond was unmistakable. “Maybe if you didn’t swear so much, she wouldn’t have enough money for the trip.”

“Humphf,” he snorted and threw the veggies into a bowl to marinate in garlic, basil, and olive oil, and prepared the steaks for the grill. 

Dinner was perfect, served out of doors under the late autumn sun. Maria was cleaning up the dinner dishes while they relaxed on the patio. Chloe was smiling as she watched little Sam walk while holding onto his daddy’s hands. He was at that “almost walking” stage. Trixie was jammering away about plans for Disneyland.

“Do you think we should stop for pancakes before Disneyland?” Trixie asked her mom. 

Chloe turned her attention to her daughter. “Sure Monkey, that’s a good idea. I’m sure Lucifer would love it, you know how he likes pancakes.” Five little pairs of sticky, syrupy hands to start off the day at Disneyland would be Lucifer’s new hell, she knew. Plus iHOP was so not Lucifer’s kind of place. But Trixie loved their stuffed pancakes. And it would be good for Lucifer. 

~

Lucifer arrived at Lux at about midnight. The place was hopping. Hector was behind the bar along with Marcus who was coming along nicely. Lux had only gotten busier since the Best Bar in LA special episode of Bar Rescue had premiered. And recently they’d been named the hottest bar in LA. Business couldn’t be better. Maybe they needed to add another bartender? He’d check with Maze who was overseeing the crowd with her usual thoroughness. A glass and a double shot of single malt scotch appeared as he approached the bar. “Busy night,” he observed.

“Mmm, almost too busy.” Maze scanned the room. “We are close to capacity.” She glanced at his beloved piano. “If we moved the piano to…”

“We’ve had this discussion, Maze. It stays.” He was adamant. 

“Fine.” She was busy watching that cute banker type dude on the dance floor. He had some nice moves. There was just something wild about him begging to be released. She was contemplating which would do the trick, some bondage, a whip, maybe a few toys...

“Say Maze, this weekend, Trixie is wanting some of her friends to come over, and you’re her best friend, so it’s only right that you’re included…” Lucifer began.

“Yeah, I heard. I don’t do Mickey unless there’s a mouse trap involved.” Man that guy was hot. The way he moved. “I’ll be back…later. Don’t wait up.” 

Lucifer downed his drink and another was immediately poured. He looked around the bar. There was a time when he lived for this. The noise, the crowd, the endless women and a few men. The action and excitement. Lately his excitement was getting his son to eat without spitting up, Trixie’s homework done before it got too late, Chloe home early…okay the sex was great. He had to grant that. But was his life becoming… boring? He glanced up as someone who would know the answer entered the bar. “Detective Douche,” he acknowledged him with a nod and a double scotch was poured for him as well.

“Hey,” Dan greeted him and took the drink, “thanks.” He took a good sip of scotch. “Nice crowd,” he observed as he glanced around. He gave his sort of friend a good look. He seemed pensive. “You okay?”

“What could be wrong?” he asked automatically then frowned. “Detective D…Daniel, how are you enjoying the single life?” 

“You mean freedom to date whomever and to go wherever, whenever I want?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, something like that,” Lucifer confirmed. 

“It’s great!” Dan said with a smile for a moment and then thought of his life before. “And I’d trade it in a minute if I had what you now have.” He looked hard at Lucifer. “It’s funny. I envied you for leading a life of pure pleasure, the women, the booze, fancy cars, and the best parties. Now I envy you for the home, the family, and all the chaos and commitment that it brings.” He shook his head. “I guess you don’t know what you’ve got ‘til it’s gone.”

“Right,” Lucifer concurred. “Say, how about a nice outing with the family. All expenses paid.”

Dan chuckled, “love to but I’ve been warned. Trixie is insisting you be the one to take her to Disneyland this time since you skipped out on the one we did over the summer. And Chloe agreed, something about penance for something you did.”

“What’d I do?” Lucifer asked, confused.

Dan shook his head. “She didn’t know but was sure there was something. You are the devil after all,” he pointed out with a laugh.

“Right,” Lucifer nodded. Dan was only in the know to a certain degree. They had agreed to keep it that way. He barely noticed when Dan drifted away on the arm of a brunette. He was back to being lost in thought as he drank his bottomless scotch. He looked around LUX. This is what he wanted, why he came to LA, to be free, to enjoy life on his own terms. But was it? Linda had told him long ago that he really came to LA looking for something but then he’d stopped looking. He had found it. He had found Chloe. And she’d brought with her something entirely different. Stability, family, a new house… no, a home. He’d told Mum that hell was never home, and heaven was hell for him, but on earth he had found a…home. Chloe. He closed his eyes and could see her as she was when he left for work tonight. Hair sprawled on the pillow, her lips puffy from their kissing, a look of serenity in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He shook his head. Lovemaking, not sex. Was that the difference? With a sigh he opened his eyes, “I’m going to have to book an extra appointment with Linda this week,” he said to no one but himself. 

“Hey little brother,” Amenadiel greeted him with a slap on his back. His scotch was automatically poured. 

Lucifer was startled. He’d been so lost in thought he didn’t see his brother coming. Unusual for him. “Brother,” he replied as he sipped his scotch and thought things through. “So, you’re more the family and home type…”

“Nope. She called me too,” Amenadiel cut him off. “Besides, it won’t be that bad. You enjoy spending time with Trixie.”

“Trixie, yes. Other peoples’ kids, no. And at a whole park full of them?” He actually shuddered at the prospect. 

“Well here’s a thought, cut back on the swearing then she wouldn’t have the money for this little adventure.” His suggestion was met with stony silence and nasty glare.

It seemed to be a running theme and one that Lucifer was getting tired of hearing. 

~

Saturday dawned bright and sunny and entirely too quickly as far as Lucifer was concerned. He was so not a happy camper. He still couldn’t believe that he actually had to take a bunch of kids to Disneyland today. “What have I done to deserve this?” he grumbled as he staggered to the bathroom to begin his morning routine. 

Chloe chuckled quietly from bed. “You swore too much,” and laughed at his “humpf” reply. She heard the water start to run and snuggled back into bed, not ready to get up yet. Twenty minutes later Lucifer was dressed… in a suit. “Seriously, you’re wearing that to Disneyland?”

Lucifer looked down at himself, confused, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“It’s more of a jeans and t-shirt type of place,” she suggested. Did he own any jeans? She couldn’t remember.

“There are no such places. It’s up to me to raise the attire standards then.” He confidently answered and grabbed his flask. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“What do you mean? It’s empty.” It seemed obvious to him. 

Chloe shook her head. “Nope. One, no drinking around the kids. Two, no alcohol allowed in Disneyland.”

“Wait…What?!” Lucifer was stunned. All day with five kids, four of whom he loathed, though he never met them, surrounded by even more of the little buggers… stone… cold… sober! 

~

An SUV, he had to take the SUV so he could pick up the little rug rats. And meet the parents. For some reason Chloe insisted that he walk up to the door and introduce himself to the parents. He didn’t want to meet the parents. For that matter, he didn’t want to meet the kids either. He sighed as Trixie rang the doorbell. 

“Carly!” Trixie excitedly greeted her friend who opened the door. “Ready?” They spotted Carly’s mom and Carly’s little brother Bobby right behind her.

Lucifer pasted his most charming smile on and extended his hand, “Lucifer Morningstar.”

And so it began…

~

He watched Bobby dump the whole bottle of syrup on the stack of pancakes, along with his silverware, fingers, hands, jeans, some even dripped off the table on to the floor. He had no inclination to stop him. He wasn’t his kid. The waitress shot him a nasty look as she ran towards them with a wet rag. Renata was on her fourth Coke, she’d spilt three previously. Susan was studiously picking her stuffed pancake apart. Seriously, why order it stuffed if you were only to unstuff it at the table and eat the filling? Just order the filling. Carly hated pancakes, ordered bacon and eggs and actually ate them. If she would only keep her mouth shut while chewing. Trixie was alternating between scarfing down her noxious concoction of pancake, fruit, whipped cream and syrup, and jabbering away at Carly. 

Bobby turned to him and announced, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Lucifer just stared at him. 

“Mom doesn’t like me to go alone,” Bobby added. 

“I’m pretty sure I could get arrested for that,” Lucifer commented and then asked, “you’re what, 10?” 

“7,” he clarified. 

Lucifer looked again at the sticky hand of Bobby. “Your mom’s not here,” he answered and remained seated. Bobby had to manage on his own. He was so not touching that kid. 

The waitress was glad to see the back of them as they headed out the door. The table was a mess. She’d never seen a parent so disinterested in his kids. He let them order whatever, didn’t care if they ate or not, and pretty much let them do whatever they wanted. She shook her head as she headed over to get the meal ticket and money. She stood stalk still as she realized what he’d laid down to cover the bill. He’d left $500 to cover a $75 tab. She looked again at the parking lot as they all got into a new pricey SUV, and then down at the table. She’d need to split some of the tip with the busboy. But still, she couldn’t complain too much. 

~

“That’ll be $810,” the pretty cashier told him with a smile.

Lucifer blinked as he handed over a wad of cash. He gave Trixie a glance. He was pretty sure that she was supposed to be paying for this. 

As they headed for the security check Bobby reached for his hand. “What are you doing?” Lucifer asked and yanked his hand back. The minute touch gave him a shudder. Ugh. It was like something that tasted entirely too sugary and sweet. It put his teeth on edge. Plus he wasn’t sure how carefully Bobby had washed his hands after the bathroom trip. They still looked rather germy to him. 

“Aren’t we supposed to hold hands and stay together? That’s what Mommy always makes us do.” He explained. 

“Oh,” he glanced at the other four. He supposed their parents would be upset if any of the little darlings got themselves lost. “You five hold hands. I’ll watch,” and he stuck his hands in his pockets. 

Trixie snickered and bit her lip. She knew Lucifer hated to be touched by kids. He’d gotten used to her and he never had a problem with Sam. He’d smile and explain that Sam was a little devil, and she was a little demon in training so he could deal with them. Other people’s kids were a different story. 

As they entered the gate and Lucifer got a good look around, he was sure he was in Hell. Yep, this was Hell on earth. And he should know. Wall to wall rugrats running afoul. And parents either trying to keep up or running the other way. He gave his own group of rugrats a glance and saw they were all gathered around a map and then pointing to the left. 

“Frontier Town!” and they were off. 

Lucifer supposed he should follow them. 

~

Okay, Big Thunder Mountain was passable. He rather felt a bit sorry for the nice lady Bobby puked on though. He gave her an apologetic smile, a hundred for dry cleaning, and hustled the kids quickly on to the next attraction, the shooting gallery. He rather would have like to try his hand at it but it was packed with kids. Of course all the kids now needed toy rifles, t-shirts and hats, and off to Tom Sawyer Island they went. This wasn’t too bad. He discovered that the kids couldn’t get off the island without a boat so he sat on bench next to the boats and enjoyed a turkey drumstick as the kids ran amuck at the fort “shooting” everything. 

At Critter Corner he dozed off during the Winne the Pooh show. On Splash Mountain he had to sit in the back with Trixie next to him. They made Bobby sit in the very front. The camera flashed right as Bobby was starting to once again blow chunks. Lucifer had to buy the picture, just to show Chloe what he went through today and hopefully garner him some sympathy points later on tonight. 

Bobby was hungry again, no wonder, he’d puked up everything from breakfast. Some burgers and shakes at a cool $200, and then off to New Orleans Square. 

As they sat on the little boat in The Pirates of the Caribbean, Lucifer wondered if he gave the pirate chasing the lady in a never ending circle a little nudge, could the pirate catch her? Something mechanical started to smoke and gears grind, sparks flew. Oops. Guess not. He looked elsewhere, Trixie caught his eye and shook her head no. Lucifer tried to look innocent and failed. 

Wait a minute, there was a restaurant there. They were serving wine. Where was that on the map? He snatched the map out of Renata’s hand. He could use a good bottle of wine about now. He was still perusing the map when it was their turn to get out of the boat. Bobby slipped and fell back in the boat. Seriously, where did they find this kid? The kindly helpers grabbed him before the boat could go all the way around again and presented him to Lucifer. “Yours, right?” they asked. Lucifer gave a reluctant nod. 

“So how about you 5 take a ride on the railroad and I’ll check out this Blue Bayou Restaurant?” Lucifer suggested. 

Trixie folded her arms and gave him a look very similar to the one Chloe gave him when he’d done something that was going to cost him. 

“No drinking around kids,” Trixie reminded him under her breath. 

“But…not even when dealing with that one?” he whispered back and gave a head nod towards Bobby. 

“Nope, not even,” Trixie was adamant. “You promised.”

Lucifer sighed. 

Susan suggested the Haunted Mansion instead. It was a bit amusing to Lucifer. He was thinking of seeing how high the room could really grow when he felt the hand of a little demon in training grab his hand and squeeze really hard. He looked down and decided he probably shouldn’t…but it was so tempting. As fate would have it, he was paired with Bobby on the actually ride part. And it turns out that Bobby was really afraid of ghosts. Afterwards this required a trip to a store for new and clean pair pirate pants. 

The jungle boat ride was simply lame but Bobby at least didn’t puke though it did come close a time or two. Lucifer noticed that the line was ridiculously long for the Indiana Jones ride, which meant it was probably pretty good. As they stood in line, Trixie tugged on his jacket sleeve and pointed backwards, towards the Tarzan Treehouse. He looked around, why was he missing three kids? He looked back at the treehouse. Why were Carly, Susan and Bobby in the treehouse? Correction, Bobby had slipped underneath the safety rope and was now climbing out onto a tree limb. 

“He’s going to fall,” Trixie pointed out.

“Probably,” Lucifer conceded and was just about to, ever so reluctantly, head over to rescue him when he saw a nice security person reach him. Ten minutes later the security person was heading his way with Bobby, Susan and Carly in tow. 

“He could have fallen and broken his arm or leg and then you’d have to miss out on the rest of day here. You wouldn’t want that,” the helpful security person informed Lucifer as he deposited the kids with him. 

“I wouldn’t be so lucky,” Lucifer mumbled in reply. They’d reached a sign that said 30 minute wait from this point. This sucked. Four obnoxious teen boys decided to take a short cut and were somehow in front of them. Hmmm, this would not do. “Line’s back there,” he informed them and nodded in the general direct of the entrance. 

“Yeah, so?” one smart ass kid replied and laughed. “Grandpa here thinks he’s the line police,” he commented to his friend. 

Grandpa? That’s one way to piss off the devil.

“I already asked nicely, I won’t do it again,” Lucifer answered. There was a slight smirk on his face. He was going to enjoy this. His eyes flashed just enough. The teens were now at the back of the line where they belonged. He heard a slight snicker and glanced down. Trixie was grinning from ear to ear and looking straight ahead as she reached for his hand again and gave it a squeeze. His grin now matched Trixie’s. 

And he didn’t have to sit next to Bobby. He automatically slipped the person next to Bobby a $100 for the cleaning bill. It was becoming standard practice by now. 

So far Indiana Jones was the best ride yet.

~

As they exited the Matterhorn, Lucifer wondered why he was now carrying the picture from Splash Mountain, 5 toy rifles/hats/t-shirts and where had the giant suckers come from? He would’ve liked one of those. He also noticed that he would have yet another suit to send to the cleaners once this day was done. How’d he get so wet? And the kids wanted ice cream. 

Lucifer shuddered as they stopped at Its A Small World ride. The song was going to be stuck in his head for days. It was the most outdated lame ride he’d ever seen, the song was driving him batty, and Bobby was once again sitting next to him and looking slightly green. 

“I don’t feel so good. I shouldn’t have had those two ice creams. Why is the boat moving so fast?” Bobby moaned. 

“Seriously? A snail could beat this boat.” As Bobby turned to look at him, “Look that way.” And quickly turned the boy’s head in the right direction, away from him and the boat.

Carly sighed. “Yeah, he gets car sick easy. Mom and Dad took us on a plane trip to Grandma and Grandpa’s once. They’d never seen anyone actually use a barf bag before. It’s even worse when we drive there. ” 

“I can imagine. Tell them to add boats to the list on things not to take him on,” Lucifer suggested. Seriously, how’s this kid going to survive? Maybe if he did something from home on the computer he could make enough to cover the various cleaning bills. Speaking of which, Lucifer wondered if Disney would be dinging him to clean that little mechanical Scandinavian girl that just got nailed. He watched a couple of chunks float by in the water… and how much to drain and clean the little river, he wondered. They all quickly excited before they were discovered and just kept on going. 

He would so not be feeding Bobby for the rest of the day. 

Unless you were a kid, Toon Town just sucked. It was just a mockup of a cartoon town. Lucifer forwent the rides there and preferred to hold the toy guns, a sundries and picture as the kids road the little rollercoaster. Same at the spinning car thing, he so wasn’t going near Bobby on that one. 

On the way to Tomorrowland they rode the Dumbo and Mr.Toad’s Wild Rides. 

On Buzz Lightyear’s Astro Blasters, Lucifer so wanted to fire something real at Bobby but alas, Trixie was onto him. But he did rack up a high score. But wouldn’t you know it, Bobby was too short to ride the Autopia ride by himself which meant… Lucifer was really starting to resent being the adult in this. He gave Bobby a stern look. “DO NOT get car sick,” he warned.

Bobby gulped and nodded. “Can we get some dinner afterwards?”

Lucifer gave him a ‘you’ve got to be kidding look’. Space Mountain was next and there was just no way was he adding ammunition to the never ending puke blaster that was Bobby. 

Space Mountain was now Hyperspace Mountain. Lucifer smiled in spite of himself as the music blasted in his ears as they entered darkness at breakneck speed. He heard Trixie screaming in delight. Bobby was several cars behind them in the back with his sister, where he belonged. This he wouldn’t mind riding again but they had to hold the ride for clean up so they just moved along. 

They did a quick stop at the Star Wars ride before heading to the exit. It was late, the kids were tired, and he’d had enough. 

~

Chloe sipped her wine as she peaked out the living room window. It was dark and getting late. She’d had a good day. Just her and Sam. Since Lucifer had the SUV, she’d been forced to take the corvette today. It was weird to see a car seat in the corvette but Sam had loved the convertible. He had laughed and giggled as the wind hit him. They gone to the beach for a bit, then on to the farmers market and a bit more retail therapy before hitting their Gymboree class. A wonderful day. Sam was asleep upstairs, the baby monitor close by. 

She grinned as an SUV pulled into the driveway. She watched as a disgruntled looking devil got out and walked around to the passenger side. Her grin widened as her sleepy daughter wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s neck to be carried in. She noted the wooden rifle slung over his shoulder and coonskin cap hanging off the muzzle, and Lucifer’s suit coat pockets seemed to be bulging with stuff. There was a part of her that should probably be concerned about her daughter in the devil’s arms, but the man she knew and loved would protect all of them with his life. In fact he already had, a few times over. “You survived,” she commented as the front door creaked open. 

“That’s still open for debate,” he answered as he passed by on the way Trixie’s room. Her room was done in shades of purple and soft reds. There was the bed covered in stuffed animals, a dresser and a desk. A beanbag chair and practice knife dummy sat next to her neglected Barbie Dreamhouse. Her room was part the little girl that she still was, the emerging teenager she was becoming, and the demon in training. It represented the perfect mix that was Trixie, the Devil’s step-daughter. 

Chloe pulled back the comforter and top sheet as Lucifer carefully deposited her in bed and slipped her shoes off. Trixie was out like a light. Chloe followed Lucifer and watched from the doorway as Dad looked in on their son and gave him a peck on the forehead before heading to the master bedroom to shower. 

She smirked as he emptied his pockets. Beads, chocolate gold coins, a large Goofy sucker was stuffed in his inside coat pocket, the Splash Mountain picture in the other coat pocket, then the more normal, keys, a much thinner money clip than he’d had this morning, and some change. She had to bite her tongue from laughing out right at the picture. “So how was Mickey?” she tried to ask innocently and failed.

“Never. Again. And no more iHop.” He glanced at the picture and pointed, “And that is a human puke machine called Bobby.”

Chloe did laugh at that. 

“It’s not funny. That kid cost me almost a grand just in clean up. I swear I don’t know how any parent could afford the long term cleaning bill for this kid.” His eyes narrowed as for some reason this just made her laugh harder. “Seriously, we are implementing a new policy. Once a week we are taking Sam for drives along long windy roads. Get him used to it. No kid of mine is going to be one of those.” Why was she laughing even harder now? “I’m serious!” 

Chloe nodded and had to work to compose herself. “Yes. I can tell.” Snort. “So, um, other than…” she glanced again at the picture, “than Bobby, did you have a good time?” She giggled as he shot her an incredulous look on the way to a shower. He dropped the suit in the pile to go to the cleaners. 

She stretched out in bed and sipped her wine. “Betty called. She invited us to brunch tomorrow. Wants to introduce Trixie to the new calves she took in from the fire. Hopefully they’ll have the fire out soon.” She listened as the water shut off, “what was that?”

“She still have the goats?” Lucifer called out from underneath a towel that was drying his hair. 

“Yep. In fact one has two kids. They’re about three months now,” she answered with a grin as Lucifer came out of the bathroom in just a towel, hair still wet and all mussed up. Before she knew it, she was pinned underneath a slightly damp devil. “And what exactly did you have in mind?”

He grinned. “Oh I think you know. Besides, you owe me.”

“Owe you, do I? For what?” She teased. 

He nodded toward the picture. “That,” he answered as his mouth captured hers. As the sun rose at dawn, they were still soundly asleep in a tangle of sheets and each other.


End file.
